


A Hero'll Save Me Just In Time

by Smittenkittens66



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Bruce Wayne is a Bad Parent, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, But no one notices but Jason, Cause he's Batman, Depression, Dick Grayson Has Issues, Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, Dick Grayson is not ok, Flashbacks, He's both, How Do I Tag, Hurt Dick Grayson, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Jason Todd Has Issues, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Like wow guys thanks, M/M, Nightmares, Only not now cause spoilers, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Jason Todd, Resurrected Jason Todd, So I don't have to add more later when this gets longer, This is way too many tags for a prologue but we're gonna go with it, Warnings May Change, What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?, more tags will be added, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23323111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smittenkittens66/pseuds/Smittenkittens66
Summary: "What happened to you Dickiebird?""Nothing, Little Wing. I'm perfectly fine can't you see?" Yea. He can see. He can see the fake smiles and the way his clothes hang too loose on his frame and the dark circles that look more like bruises under his eyes. He can see the way Dick is slowly fracturing, pieces splintering off with no one there to collect the pieces and put him back together again.Yea. He can see just fine.-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-Jason Todd died. He died but it didn't stick.But he came back and things weren't right. Dick isn't acting like himself, more like a poor imitation with forced smiles and gaunt cheeks. This isn't right.He has to fix this.The only question is, can he? Or is Dick's pieces so broken not even Jason can put them back together again?
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 30
Kudos: 194





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so. This is the prologue and I know this is really short but it is just summing up some stuff so you will understand everything for when you start reading. Of course, that is if you haven't already read the comics. If you have, then you probably will know everything here but if you haven't then you might wanna read this to understand. I should have the next chapter up soon though so stay tuned!
> 
> I will be adding more tags as this goes on but right now, I don't want to spoil anything and I don't think this chapter needs many tags. I'll be adding more when I post the next chapter though.
> 
> Finally, I don't know how often I will be able to upload. With the COVD-19 and me being in NY (the state that is affected most by it) my university is closed and as such has been giving me and excessive amount of work to complete. So that's what my days mainly consist of. I will probably be able to upload more frequently when this is over but at the moment, I don't know. When I know more, I will try to come up with some kind of posting schedule. Thanks for understanding! 
> 
> Title is from Hero by Skillet. 
> 
> Now on with the story!

Jason was dead. And then he wasn’t. It was as simple as that.

One day, he woke up, suffocating, and dug his way out of his own coffin. For what felt like forever, he clawed through dirt and rocks and bugs until he finally broke through the surface, lungs gasping for air as he collapsed at the surface.

For a year after that, he travelled in a daze. Not knowing where he was or who he was or anything. 

Then Talia found him and he took a dunk in the lazarus pit. When he emerged, he finally held the missing pieces of himself. But those pieces were broken and misshapen. He emerged from the pit but he emerged different than he once was, angrier, more prone to violence.

He trained under Talia for a little while, learning all he could, before he packed what little he had and left. He travelled around the world learning all he could. He travelled the same path that the bat did and honed his skills.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, he returned home. Gotham remained the same since the last time he was here, still filled to the brim with psychopaths and criminals. 

When he found out the Joker was still alive, he killed any criminal who he came across and didn’t stop until he had plowed through most of Crime Alley. 

Then, when the green haze faded and he could focus, he planned. He planned for months, strategizing and arranging people into places where he needed them. He took over drug trades and other gangs, making a name for himself while reducing the criminal population.

His plan had gone perfectly. He had faced off against Black Mask just as he planned and lured Batman to Crime Alley to have to deal with the Joker. But as with everything dealing with the bat, it did not go as planned. Batman had refused to kill Joker and right his wrongs and then saved the Joker after Jason had blown up the building once again choosing to save the psychopathic clown over his own son. Some father he is. 

And that takes us up to the present day.

  
  



	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um. Hi. I have an explanation. My mom fell and hurt her back and with the COVID-19 we’re scared to take her to the hospital due to her having a weakened immune system. So it’s been kind of hard to write. It’s the main reason this is so short but please forgive me this is the best I could do since I wanted to post

“The fuck” Jason cursed as he noticed the kicked in door, his teeth gritting and his hands balling up in fists. 

He had been on this case for the last few months, tracking the traffickers movements and patterns. He ended up following them all the way to Bludhaven, Gotham’s uglier, skankier sister. 

He stormed in through the open door and scanned the room. It didn’t take him long to notice the groaning bodies on the floor, all out for the count and that was when a flash of blue caught his eye. 

Turning, the sight of Nightwing in action filled his vision. Twists and flips performed perfectly as he contorted his body in ways that shouldn’t be possible. 

Groaning under his hood, he cursed his luck. He hadn’t seen Dickhead for a few months, almost a year. Not since the whole blown up apartment building thing before Jason went underground and started working on expanding his influence. That was, before he heard about the giant human trafficking ring happening. 

So, of course the Big Blue shows up since Batman can’t. He’s pretty much a perfect soldier for the bat and he knows the man would fight him before he lets him kill any of these fuckers. 

Working his way through the ones Nightwing has not yet gotten to was easy. Unlike Nightwing, he was not afraid to play dirty, shooting for the kneecaps and shoulders in order to win the fight. Of course, it would’ve been much faster if he could just kill them but Dick is here so he can’t. 

The thug in front of him snarled at him as he rushed forward, knife in hand. Shooting the man in the shoulder and then pistol whipping him acorde the face, he moved on not even sparing a glance behind him. 

Finally disposing of the last thug he can find he works his way over to the crate that was being prepared for shipment. 

Opening it, he finds a large group of women and children all huddled up against the wall, staring at him terrified. 

Sighing, he frees them and directs them to use the small phone he had given one of the older women to call the cops and explain what had happened. 

He then shoots a couple of the fuckers a few more times just for good measure. 

“Now that wasn’t necessary” he hears a voice call out from behind him. 

“Not in the mood Dickhead” He grumbles out as he fires another shot into one of the man's legs and smiles at the hollar he receives. 

“It was worth a shot” he can hear the pun from the man and snorts under his hood. 

“How’d you find out about the shipment?” He questions him only to receive a shrug. Rolling his eyes he gives the man one final kick for the small girl he saw in the shipment before stalking off. 

Dick is so lucky that it was him that was there and not someone else because he wouldn’t have stopped himself from killing those fuckers for just anyone. Those fuckers deserve it. 

Suddenly, a cold feeling passed over him and something wet and sticky felt like it stuck under his Armor. Black dots appeared in his visions and he blinked rapidly trying to clear them as pain struck him as the adrenaline from the fight finally wore off. 

“What the fuck,” Escaped his mouth before the ground was speeding towards his face and the world collapsed into darkness. 

Consciousness came back to him in stages. First it was sound. He heard the sound of a tv playing and a sink running from what he guessed was either the bathroom or the kitchen. 

Next came the smell. He smelt vanilla and citrus. Sweet and tangy. He knew where he recognized the smell, he just couldn’t place it. 

What took the longest to come back was his vision. His eyes felt like they were glued together and the sea of black he was currently in was so comforting. But before long, he was forcing his eyes to peel open as they hurried to take in his surroundings. 

He noticed he was laying on a couch. It was covered in a brown fabric and sank under his weight, trying to envelop him and make him become one with the atrocity. He noticed the bare cream walls and the tv that was playing in front of him. He noticed the bookshelf that only held a handful of books and movies on it, the rest painstakingly bare. The hardwood floor was spotless, not a smear or scratch in sight. Now that he notices, the entire place is incredibly clean. No dust in sight and no clutter around. Even the coffee table in front of him only held remotes and a few files neatly piled in the corner. 

Finally, he noticed the blanket covering him. It was light blue and worn thin. Almost as if it had been used frequently and had weathered years of use. 

Taking stock of himself, he noticed his jacket and armor was gone as well as the under armour he wore under it. His stomach was wrapped in white bandages that contrasted harshly against his dark skin. Panicking, he only calmed when he noticed his guns that were strapped to his thighs hadn’t been touched and his helmet was still on his head. 

“Figured you’d be calmer when you woke up if you had that. Don’t worry I didn’t peek” a voice came behind him and before he knew it, he had a gun drawn and pointed at the source. 


End file.
